The Beach Bash
by BluestSapphire21
Summary: This is just what would happen if the Aphrodite cabin threw a beach bash. Just a one-shot. It's a bash, not a party. It's mostly in Percy's point of view, and has Percabeth


**A/N: This is just my take on what would happen if there was a beach bash thrown by the Aphrodite cabin. Of course, they just had to get help.  
**

***Percy's P.O.V.***

So, the Aphrodite cabin decided it would be absolutely amazing if they had a beach bash. Not a beach party, a bash. I shuddered at the thought of what they did to me when I called it a party.

*Flashback, 3 weeks before the Beach Bash*

So, I'd asked the Aphrodite something about the beach party. And… it was awful. Drew charm spoke me into sleeping, and when I woke up, I was tied to a chair in their cabin, right next to Annabeth. She was tied up, but she was standing. She was also the reason I woke up, considering she was kicking me in the shin.

"How long have you been kicking me?" I asked.

"About… 15 minutes, maybe." She answered. Even confused and pissed off, she looked beautiful.

"You do realize that hurts, right?" I asked again.

"Why do you think I did it?" She answered.

Suddenly, a bright light was flashed in our eyes. It's not like it was dark before. It was actually lit nicely, but it was like someone shined a spotlight in our faces. When my eyes adjusted to the lights, I saw Drew. She was standing behind the light. Then, the she-devil started to speak.

"Percy, you've gone and disrespected the idea of beach bashes all over. It is no mere party. It. Is. A. Bash. Now, because of your stupidity, this is what's going to happen. Lacy," Drew spoke to a girl in her cabin, "release the prisoners." Lacy cut our ropes off. "Now, before you do anything… Annabeth, do not move." Annabeth couldn't move because of the charm speak. "Percy, stand up. Do not move otherwise." I did as she said. "Because you disrespected our bash, we, the _entire_ Aphrodite cabin, are going to plan a date. It will be no mortal date, because it will be spectacular. We will take care of every aspect of the date. No questions asked. This date will be this Friday. Every day, you two will have 2 hours with our cabin. At separate times, of course. We will teach you what to say, how to act, how to eat, the whole shebang. You two are the only couple we haven't interfered with, and that will end. You will have 6 days to prepare. On Friday, Annabeth will be getting ready in our cabin. Percy, the boys will get you ready in yours. Any questions?" If it weren't for Drew's no-nonsense tone, I would have laughed. First, for punishing us because I called a bash a party. Secondly, I'd laugh because of what our punishment was…

*Flashback, 3 hours before the date*

Okay, I will never underestimate the Aphrodite cabin. Ever. Again. They got us out of classes for the entire week, and this was torture. On Sunday, they taught me what question to ask on a date. They put a bit of makeup on my face every time I asked a wrong question. By the end of the session, I had my eyes done, blush on my cheeks, and foundation. Because it was Aphrodite's makeup, I couldn't get it off until the next morning. The entire week went like this. And now? Now, I was being a pincushion for Drew because she got my measurements wrong. Now, she was fixing my suit. Yeah, a _suit._ When she said every point on our date, I should've expected that they'd do our clothes.

*5 minutes before the date*

The guys in the Aphrodite cabin had a checklist for me. They were checking off that my hair looked "sexy, hot, and just the right amount of messy", that my tie was a bit askew, my shirt was partially tucked in, etc. Drew really thought of everything. Yeah, I know that Piper is the cabin leader, but she refused to have any part of this. Lucky Piper.

As soon as I was all ready to go, they pushed me out of my own cabin. I headed over to the Aphrodite cabin to see Annabeth. I knocked on the door, just like they told me too, and Drew opened up.

"We had a few problems, so hold on a sec. She'll be out in a minute, and she looks H-O-T hot!" She squealed. Well, alright…

A minute later, Annabeth was pushed out of the cabin. Her hair was put in this bun type thing. A few strands were hanging out, and they were curled. I tucked one behind her ear and she blushed. The way she looked made everything perfect. She was wearing this gray/silver dress that I had been forced to learn was called a "high-low" dress. The front went to about mid-thigh and the bottom went mid-calf. The top was this shimmery gray, and it had thin straps. She looked amazing.

Well, to put it shortly, we had a nice date.

*Present time*

It wasn't the date that was awful. Nah, we had a great date. Ha. "Great date". That rhymes. Anyway, no, it was the preparation that sucked.

The past 2 weeks, Piper had me teach all the kids that couldn't how to swim. I was okay with that. I got to have fun hitting some Ares campers with streams of water.

Well, Piper and Drew were busy these past few weeks. All the Olympian gods and goddesses agreed to come. Even Zeus, which was surprising. Artemis is going to bring the hunters, which maybe wasn't such a good idea.

Aphrodite is helping her kids with preparing bikinis for all the girls, and swim trunks for the guys. Most of the Aphrodite children had rich parents who had connections, so getting the suits wasn't hard.

They had approached every girl over 13 with bikinis, and all the younger ones were allowed to have one-pieces. The boys just had trunks all-around. It would've been gross if they made the guys wear Speedos.

Anyways, all the campers and huntresses had personalized suits to match their godly parent and physical features. I know they made Thalia take this electric blue bikini that matched her eyes. The design was lightning bolts and rain clouds. The girls all squealed about how cute it was on her. They made me take this sea-green one with Tridents and baby horses. I guess it was cute. The baby horses looked like the Baby Pegasus from the Disney Hercules movie, but without the wings. I was also told that the green matched my eyes. Ugh, those Aphrodite girls were going to be the death of me.

Finally, the day of the bash was upon us. The Aphrodite cabin gave me and Annabeth matching His & Hers towels. I thought it was nice of them, but Annabeth was weirded out. Mine had owls on sea-green, and she had baby pegasi (the design on my swim trunks) on gray for hers.

Annabeth was wearing a gray bikini that matched her eyes. The strap went around her neck, and had one going around her back. The design on the bikini was gray owls that matched my towel.

During the bash, which was going to last all day, there were surfing competitions, karaoke sing-offs, and sand castle building competitions. Dad made the waves good for surfing, so it was all good.

I won the surfing competition, but only because my dad wasn't in it. We did some karaoke, and it was fun. I went against Annabeth, but she won. We sang "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's. (Bold is Percy, italics is Annabeth, and both are the both of them.)

_**Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City**_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_**But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do**_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

_**Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance**_

_**I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen**_

_Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**What you do to me**

_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

**Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say**

**If every simple song I wrote to you**

**Would take your breath away, I'd write it all**

**Even more in love with me you'd fall,_ we'd have it all_**

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

**Our friends would all make fun of us**

**And we'll just laugh along because we know**

**That none of them have felt this way**

**Delilah I can promise you**

**That by the time that we get through**

**The world will never ever be the same**

**And you're to blame**

**Hey there Delilah**

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_**And I'll be making history like I do**_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_**Hey there Delilah here's to you**_

**This one's for you**

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

**What you do to me**

**(I got the lyrics from Metro Lyrics. I certainly don't own Hey There Delilah, or any Plain White T's music.)  
**

*Annabeth POV*

So, I went up against Percy in karaoke, and of course, I won. I always win against Seaweed Brain. After I beat him, he went up against Apollo, the god of music. Gods damn, Percy looked hot. His eyes were shining, and he had this adorable grin on his face. I was really proud to call him mine. But, don't you ever tell him I said that. I certainly didn't know he could rap…

(Percy's bold, Apollo italics. Both are the both of them.)

**You ready?! Let's go!  
Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about  
It's like this y'all (c'mon!)**

_**This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!**_

_Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights  
He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him  
But fuck em, he knows the code  
_**It's not about the salary  
It's all about reality and making some noise  
Making the story - making sure his clique stays up  
That means when he puts it down Tak's picking it up! Let's go!**

**Who the hell is he anyway?  
He never really talks much  
Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck  
Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact**  
_That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps  
Put it together himself, now the picture connects  
Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect  
He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach  
And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_

_**This is twenty percent skill  
Eighty percent fear  
Be a hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill  
Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames  
And I heard him wreck it with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"  
Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church  
I like bleach man, why you had the stupidest verse?  
This dude is the truth, now everybody's giving him guest spots  
His stock's through the roof I heard he's fuckin' with S. Dot!**_

**This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will**  
_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!  
_  
_They call him Ryu, he's sick  
And he's spitting fire  
And mike got him out the dryer he's hot  
Found him in Fort Minor with Tak  
What a fuckin' nihilist porcupine  
He's a prick, he's a cock  
The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot  
Eight years in the making, patiently waiting to blow  
Now the record with Shinoda's taking over the globe  
He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope  
You won't believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat_

**Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block  
He knows how to work with what he's got  
Making his way to the top  
He often gets a comment on his name  
People keep asking him was it given at birth  
Or does it stand for an acronym?  
No he's living proof, got him rocking the booth  
He'll get you buzzing quicker than a shot of vodka with juice  
Him and his crew are known around as one of the best  
Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent  
**  
_Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard  
It seems like he's never got time  
Because he writes every note and he writes every line  
And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind  
It's like a design is written in his head every time  
_**Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme  
And those motherfuckers he runs with,  
The kids that he signed?  
Ridiculous, without even trying,  
How did he do it?!**

This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_  
_**  
Yeah! Fort Minor  
M. Shinoda - Styles of Beyond  
Ryu! Takbir! Machine Shop!**_

**(These lyrics I got from AZ lyrics. I don't own Fort Minor or their song "Remember the Name".)  
**

*Aphrodite's POV*

Well, _daaaamn_. Percy's hot. Too bad he's dating that Annabeth girl. Well, they've got a juicy romance, so I guess I'll let them go. Well, they better be entertaining… I hope this is good.

*Percy's POV*

Yeah, well… The karaoke was fun. I went up against Apollo. We tied, which made me really surprised. He just clapped me on the back and said "Good job, man!" Which made me happy. He was easygoing, and not one of those "You beat me? Well, I'll beat you up" types like Ares.

For the sandcastle competition, Leo won. His castle had a moat, little alligators, and even a working drawbridge. Never, I mean never, underestimate the Hephaestus cabin when it comes to building. I'm not kidding. His castle was 5 feet tall, and it was _epic!_ I so want him to build my house.

After watching the sand castles, the Hephaestus cabin set of their fireworks. They were so awesome! I took Annabeth so a deserted hill that had a beautiful view of the fireworks. They varied from normal colorful stuff, to pegasi riding around in the sky. There was even a tribute to each god. A lightning bolt to Zeus, a trident for Poseidon, a peacock for Hera, stuff like that. Also, when it did a tribute to each god, there was also all the names of all their children next to it. I love how Annabeth's name had a miniature owl next to it. Mine had a small horse. All the cabin leaders had something cool.

After the fireworks, I took Annabeth to the beach. I covered her eyes and led her into the ocean. When we were all the way under, I put an air bubble around us. When we were on the floor, around 20 feet under, I uncovered her eyes. Dad had set this up for us. Right in front of us was this beautiful reef of coral which was normally not there. When she opened her eyes, she gasped when she saw it. The corals ranged from vibrant blues to subdued yellows. It was beautiful. She turned around and kissed me right there. It was awesome. I moved the air bubble so it only encased her face so her beautiful blonde hair moved in the water, because I knew that she loved watching our hair intertwine.

*Annabeth's POV*

I knew Percy wanted to kiss me when he brought me to the water. Our first kiss was underwater, and I knew he was planning on kissing me when I felt the water on my feet. He took me under, and I admit that I was curious. Finally, we stopped and he uncovered my eyes. I gasped when I saw it. Right there, not even 30 feet under water, was the most beautiful coral reef I have ever seen, in real life or in pictures. The colors went from a neon green to a royal purple. It was amazing. I knew it was tough to do this. So, I did what he was waiting for. I turned around and kissed him. His lips were soft and inviting. After about 30 seconds, I felt him move the air bubble so my hair was wet. I knew why, also.

I had mentioned to Percy one time that I thought it was cool that our hair intertwined when we were underwater together. The mere though that he remembered something I said in passing made me so happy. Percy really was the perfect guy.


End file.
